Rumor Has It - Ouran HSHC Style
by mcangel1976
Summary: The grapevine is abuzz with rumors involving the hosts and people around them. I have gathered them together and I present them to you for your enjoyment... I mean warning... I mean pleasure... you know, it's whatever you want to call it. Who knows what is fact and what is fiction, but something has to be true if everyone is talking about it. Right? No one is safe from the rumors!
1. Shadow King Cursed the Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but I do love using them in my fanfiction for everyone's enjoyment.**_

**A/N: I was writing a story for Prince of Tennis which included a bunch of rumors and someone suggested I write a separate story with just rumors. I did that and each chapter was a rumor of 500 words or less. Anything went. I started talking to Oreobabez about doing one for Ouran, but I never did anything with it. As I wrapped up the PoT rumor story, I started to think about crazy rumors with the hosts and discussed it with her again, which she said I definitely had to do it. So here you go. If you have a rumor suggestion or would like a rumor about someone, you can put in a review or send by pm. Anything goes, even if it sounds outrageous. These are just rumors and not serious. If you want to see a pairing rumor, let me know. It can be anyone and anything. For example, one of the rumors was that one of the characters is bionic or that there is a torture chamber under two of the schools. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I don't know if this is true or not, I heard it from the grapevine mind you, but they do say there is some truth to every rumor… anyhoo, they say that when Tamaki stepped on Beelzenef, well they say it wasn't exactly an accident. Apparently, per the rumor, the twins stole it from Nekozawa and Kyoya took it away from them. Now the Shadow King wanted to see how his best friend would react, so he threw it in Tamaki's path and the Host Club King stepped on it and freaked out. Unbeknownst to the blond, Kyoya was recording everything that happened and even steered him in certain directions. For example, seeing Tamaki a bit dazed, the vice president delivered the blond to the beginning Greek class and then registered him for the marathon without his knowledge. Now it is also said that Kyoya asked Nekozawa to put a spell on Tamaki so that he would not come out of the trance for two days, which is why he woke up hurting and believing he had gone to the right class. Who knows if it is true, but it kind of makes sense. I mean, Kyoya is nicknamed the Shadow King.


	2. Haruhi Sold at Auction

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

We have all heard that Haruhi has a debt to be paid to the Host Club. He doesn't exactly hide it, but I heard that Kyoya keeps adding to it. Now I don't know how true this is, but it is said that Kyoya adds to the debt because he doesn't want Haruhi to leave the club. Some say it's because he doesn't want to deal with only crazies around him and others say it's because he is secretly in love with Haruhi. Which do you think? You can tell me. There is also the rumor that Haruhi paid his debt long ago, and according to my sister's friend's cousin, he did it by being sold at a private Host Club auction where he was the only one for sale. I heard the others didn't even know about this, but why wasn't I told? I would have bid.


	3. Mori IS Tarzan

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny. _

All of the hosts are labeled with types and Mori is no different. He is the wild type. My question is… WHY? Well rumor has it that it is because until he graduated from middle school, he liked to sleep in the trees and could be found regularly with twigs and branches in his hair. Now that is middle school, so how would that affect high school? I heard it is because the nickname Tarzan followed him around until he joined the Host Club. Tamaki relabeled him the wild host and Tarzan disappeared. You can still hear the quiet whispers of that name in the dark corners of the school.


	4. Twincest is REAL!

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Rumor has it the Twincest act between Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin is not an act! Gasp! I know girls. Calm your breathing and bring down the flames of MOE a little bit before we burn the building down. Per the rumor, they have been involved in their own world for so long, they didn't think they would find anyone who would be able to breech their defenses and turned to each other for comfort. I don't know if that's true or not, but their act is really believable if you know what I mean.


	5. Nekozawa is Really a Cat?

**A/N: Oreobabez, our conversation about Nekozawa got me thinking and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.**

_Rumor involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club. _

I'm not one to gossip – oh who am I kidding. That's what this story is about. Sharing the rumors I hear with you. So I heard this one and I had to pass it on. Did you hear Nekozawa is really a cat?! Gasp! Yes! That is the latest rumor from the grapevine. It is said that he can shapeshift into a human whenever he wants to and that is why cats love him… and why he worships cats. He is a cat. Actually someone told me he is actually a cat god because he is able to shape shift and he really does have powers. HE CAN CURSE PEOPLE! Maybe Tamaki really is onto something about Nekozawa's abilities and the whole thing about him being cursed.


	6. Haruhi is a Girl!

**A/N: I'm excited that you like the rumor story. Fair warning, they are going to get crazier and more absurd as more rumors start to be written. It's all in good fun though. AnimeBestie, this was created from your review. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving: Ritsu Kassanoda – class 1D, first year, next in line for Kassanoda syndicate._

OMG! OMG! Have you heard? There is a girl in the Host Club and I don't mean Renge. There is a rumor going around that Haruhi is actually a girl! Now I don't really believe it because… well why would he be pretending to be a host if he was really a girl. That would be weird. So anyway… supposedly Kassanoda, the student from 1D, saw him… her… him… whatever! Saw him changing and he was naked. Now from what I hear the bra and breasts were fake because Haruhi was supposed to be doing some sort of cosplay and Tamaki likes to keep things real. Of course it is also said he is wearing a bra and stuff because he is practicing for a sex change. Then again… Kassanoda has been hanging around the Host Club and more specifically Haruhi a lot more lately. Is he gay? Or is Haruhi really a girl? Hmmm.


	7. Kyoya and Haruhi were Busted

**A/N: Here is one for mutemuia… I know you like Kyoya/Haruhi, so here you go. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. _

Did you hear the latest rumor about Haruhi and Kyoya? I can hardly believe it myself, but I heard from my cousin's friend's sister's mother's friend's brother's son's girlfriend, who was there when Haruhi fell off the cliff, that they were caught in the act! You know… the act. Apparently while on the beach trip, Kyoya went to check on our favorite natural host and Haruhi tripped and fell into Kyoya's arms! They then fell on the bed and kissed. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! They kissed! Ok, need to calm down. Now apparently hearing something coming from the room, Tamaki burst in and had a heart attack when he saw Kyoya in the middle of being stripped by Haruhi (I hear he was shirtless and his pants were undone!) and had to be carried out of the room by the others. From what I hear, the princely type wanted to be Haruhi's first kiss and other stuff. Really I thought the hosts were into girls. But still! MOE! Renge said she can eat 15 bowls of rice!


	8. Hunny is a Monster

**A/N: This is a request from Oreobabez. I have written about all of the hosts except Hunny, which is odd since I love him. Ok, so here is one for Hunny.**

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Have you ever thought about why Hunny eats so much cake? Yah, yah, we have all been told it is because he has a sweet tooth, but what if it was more than that? What if he was suppressing something? According to the rumor I just heard, one of the reasons Hunny feels he needs sweets is because they help him to suppress his inner monster/demon. If he doesn't get his sweets, he will literally transform into a monster. We all saw what happened when he had to be without sweets for a short period of time? He was at his limit! Any longer and he may have destroyed Ouran! You don't believe me? Rumor has it that when he was in his first year, he went without cake and sweets for longer than a week. His father was beaten in a fight and put in ICU, and it wasn't completely because of Hunny's skills. What you didn't know was that he transformed into a huge beast… which is also why he is Japan's secret of mass destruction. In another incident, he transformed in the middle of a store and completely destroyed the building to where it was nothing but rubble beneath his feet. Maybe that is what happened to the green berets? Who knows? They are no longer here to give us the answer! Just think about that next time, sweets are withheld from that cute bunny loving host.


	9. Usa-Chan is ALIVE!

**A/N: As I have said… anything goes with the rumors, which includes stuffed animals. If you have a request for a rumor, please put it in a review or pm. This is a request from Oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Usa-Chan – stuffed bunny of Hunny. _

Well it looks like I'm not the only one questioning things. We have all seen how Usa-Chan can change his expressions, and let's not forget he has burped before… ever wondered why? I have and apparently, I'm not alone. The rumor around the grapevine is that it actually has the soul of a human being living inside the fluff and stuffing. No, I am not going crazy. Some people say that it was the grandmother of Nekozawa who banished the soul to the bunny, and others say that Hunny's grandmother attached the soul of an ancestor or a protective spirit to the stuffed animal when she made it so that it would forever protect her grandson… another rumor is that is where Hunny gets all his power, but we will save that rumor for another day. Right now we are talking about Usa-Chan, and I have to wonder if there isn't something to the rumors. I mean while I was visiting the Host Club yesterday, I swear that pink bunny winked at me!


	10. The Twins are Not Real

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Wow! I just heard a rumor that seems to be so out there that it can't be real, and yet, it would explain so much. One or both of the twins is not real. What? Ok, bear with me while I pass on the rumor. They didn't play with anyone when they were little and they lived in a bubble… even at home. Let's add into the equation that their dad designs computer games… do you see where I'm going with this? No? Ok, here it is. Rumor has it that their dad does more than just video games. He is a mad genius and created a clone of one of his sons… or an android… not sure which one is real since both of those rumors are flying around. Another rumor is that neither twin is real and they are both clones because his wife sadly could not have children. Awe. So if one is real and one is fake, which is which? Or are they both not real? Or are they both real and just… well them? Which one?


	11. Ouran Isn't Real

**A/N: This is a request from Sierra Wood. I hope I got this right, if not let me know and I will write a new one!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Renge Houshakuji – manager of the Host Club and an extreme Otaku. Also involving indirectly: The rest of the cast of Ouran High School Host Club._

OMG! OMG! I can't believe it! I mean it can't be true! Did you hear the rumor? Ouran isn't real! That's what the rumor is! What people are saying is that it is all a fantasy and is actually just a movie or TV show. Kyoya is supposedly the producer and called in Renge to help pull everything together since she has the Hollywood contacts. So Kyoya and Renge are in this together! Say it isn't so! Could it be that this is all fiction and not real? Are Kyoya and Renge plotting the whole story line? I mean we did see them filming a movie and I know all of you got your copy of it just like I did, but was it a movie within a movie? Is this like the Truman Show? Are their hidden cameras everywhere? And are Kyoya and Renge just partners… or are they more? I'm so confused. It can't be fake… can it?


	12. Tamaki's What?

**A/N: This rumor was actually written by Scarlet. She put it in the review and I copy and pasted it for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

OMG! I can't believe it! Through the grapevine, I just heard from a girl in my history class that Tamaki is a closet gay! Now, don't get me wrong, he seems to love girls, but have you seen his tendencies? He's so feminine it hurts, and he seems to be happiest around a certain natural host. I've heard the "Haruhi is a girl" rumor, but come on, that can't be true, now can it? Even though he has large feminine eyes and a feminine build and a girlish tint to his voice and... oh dear. But maybe Haruhi (she/he.) gay? Who knows? I'm pretty sure Tamaki is gay though.


	13. Kyoya's Little Black Book

**A/N: Here is another request from Sierra Wood. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

That black notebook. Kyoya even has a miniature version of it, and he carries it around everywhere, constantly scribbling in it and never letting others peer into it. Now I don't know if any of this is true, but rumor has it that a brave first year decided to look during a rare time Kyoya left it on his table and walked away. I heard the student went blind after gazing upon the sacred pages, but she was able to tell us what was in it, however, as with any grapevine story, it has gotten a bit convoluted. Some people say it is a notebook of death. That's right the Death Note! Don't get on his bad side or you might lose your life! Although others say the student saw doodles, cute ones, very artistic. Some students are speculating that he could be the next Monet or Van Gogh. Finally, other students say it is just an accounting of what the others in the club are doing, and that includes Haruhi's debt. Which one is real? I just know, I would rather err on the side of caution and not get my name in that black book.


	14. Kirimi Reads Manga for Love Advice

**A/N: This is a request from Oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Kirimi Nekozawa – younger sister to the current president of the Black Magic Club. _

You all know Kirimi Nekozawa, right? And you know how she is an addict for shoujo manga, right? I mean the girl needs her fill. Rumor has it that it isn't because she fascinated by the princes or the love stories or anything like that at all. It is because she is gathering love advice for her brother! Now I know what you are thinking… she was afraid of him and the darkness, but that is because she didn't know who her brother really was because she only had that painting to go by. From what I am being told though, she wanted to help him find romance so she became obsessed with shoujo manga. I don't know if she has given him any love advice, but rumor has it that she has over 20 journals full of her notes… which apparently she makes her staff write for her… and read to her just like they have to read the mangas. So if this is true, do you think she could offer some helpful advice to the hosts as well?


	15. Tamaki's Mushrooms

**A/N: This is a request from AnimeBestie. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I have been wondering… what ever happens to those mushrooms that Tamaki grows in his corner of woe? So to find answers, I put my ear to the grapevine and I found out. Well, at least these are the rumors I heard. Two girls, one in Home Economics and one in the Cooking Club, told me that Kyoya sells them fresh mushrooms every other day. Does this mean the Shadow King purposely puts Tamaki into the corner so that he can make a profit? It is free money. Another source who chose to remain anonymous (he is in class D and you know what that means) said that Kyoya sells some mushrooms on the black market that have psychotropic properties. Does this mean Tamaki also produces drugs?! Gasp! And here I thought he was such a good guy. Wait, this means Kyoya is in the drug trade! Again I have to wonder if he sends Tamaki to the corner on purpose. Rumor has it that Hunny and Mori are his secret partner and that is why Hunny is addicted to cake. His cakes have special ingredients only for him. Hmmm.


	16. The Hosts are Ghosts

**A/N: Here is another one that appeared in my reviews on this story from ScarletandLunaRcool. I have done nothing to it and I just copied and pasted for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club._

Hey, first thing's first, you are sworn to secrecy! No one must know but us, alright? Now then, I have some interesting information. Alright, you know how the host club is never seen outside of the school? Not even on weekends? Well, maybe that's because they're ghosts... Now, don't walk away! Don't, I have info! Anyways, while they contact us, they're in their solid forms, and when they're by themselves, they disappear! Evidence, you ask? Well, the amazing head of the Dark Magic club, Nekozowa-senpai, saw a host disappear before his very eyes as they were staying at his mansion! Spooky, right? Anyways, gotta go for a Dark Magic club meeting! I hope you support my theory!


	17. Kyoya Forced Into Dresses by Fuyumi?

**A/N: Guest reviewer who mentioned the ghost story… that would be great and when I get the chance, I would love to write it. I will keep you posted, so be on the lookout. This rumor is for Oreobabez, who asked me to write different rumors for all of the Ootori family members. Not sure why this popped into my head, but after watching Ouran again and seeing how Fuyumi is with Kyoya, this is what happened. I would like to apologize now to the Shadow King before I find myself murdered. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Fuyumi Shido – older sister of Kyoya, who likes to dote on him and drive him crazy by practicing her cleaning skills in his room. _

OMG! Ok, now I am passing this rumor on knowing that it could end my life, but it is just too juicy to keep to myself. Besides, if I don't pass it onto you, you will probably hear it from somewhere else. I heard that when Kyoya was younger and in grade school, his older sister used to dress him up in her old dresses! Yes, she used to put makeup on him and dress him like a girl. He was her personal Barbie doll. Now I know for a fact he has a soft spot for his older sister, but does it really go that far? Or was he unable to tell her no in the past. This could explain why he always seems to dress up as a girl when an extra one is needed and why he is great at cosplay (for example dressing up as the queen at the end of the Haruhi in Wonderland episode). Hmmm. Supposedly Fuyumi has pictures of the finished product and they fit into a couple of large boxes. I don't know about you, but I want to see them!


	18. Haruhi Kidnapped

**A/N: This one was written by Hetaliafan98. I just copied and pasted from the reviews. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka - commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving the girls from Lobelia. _

Ok I don't have long before I am spotted, but right now I am right outside of Fujioka's place. You will not believe who I just saw leaving. Girls from Lobelia, can you believe it! Wait a minute, their kidnapping Haruhi? Oh no, I've been spotted. Gotta go, remember I said nothing!


	19. Kaoru - Script Writer

_Rumor involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act. _

This rumor goes along with the rumor that Ouran isn't real. Gasp! I still can't believe that's true. However, I heard that while Kyoya produced Ouran and Renge brought in the film crew, it was Kaoru Hitachiin, if that's his real name, who actually wrote the script for the movie/show! Now we all know he likes to write, but could it be true? Could all of the things we think are real and love, could they really be nothing more than a script and someone's imagination? I can't believe it! I won't believe it. Of course there is also the rumor that says it wasn't a script he wrote, but he did publish a book under a penname, however, that's a different rumor.


	20. Kyoya What Tamaki?

**A/N: This one was written in the reviews by SummerStar30. I just copied and pasted it for your enjoyment. I'm glad you liked them so much... In fact, I ecstatic that everyone is enjoying them so much!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

Don't tell anyone, but I think Kyoya might be gay! Don't you think it's weird that he never sees any guests at the Host Club? The only time he even talks to girls is when he's selling Host Club merchandise! Also, my friend told me that she caught him staring at Tamaki last time she went to the Host Club. And he was smiling too! Plus, he's been rumored to have been with Haruhi... MOE! But don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you! I don't want Kyoya to write my name in his black folder that might be a death note...


	21. Mori's Harem

**A/N: I thought it was time we had another rumor about Mori. I really love writing these rumors for you, so if you want to see a rumor about a person, pairing, or have an idea you would like to see in a rumor, please put it in a review or pm me. Thanks! I will say that I am kind of ashamed I did this to our beloved Mori, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head!**

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

I can scarce believe that this is true, but rumor has it that Mori has a harem! And I heard that Haruhi may or may not be a part of it. Does that mean he swings both ways? Anyway, I heard that the reason he didn't answer the girl who approached him while Hunny was suffering from a cavity is because he has enough to deal with between kendo, school, and his HAREM! I heard that it has at least 30 girls in it and they are all his customers. From this group, he will pick one to be his wife and the others will be his concubines. Where does Haruhi fit into this picture? So I heard that Mori was hesitant about joining the Host Club, but went ahead and joined because Hunny did. Apparently since he already has a harem, he didn't feel like he needed other girls to fawn over him. He is just so quiet, I didn't expect this from him.


	22. Haruhi is Gay?

**A/N: Here is a request from Book girl fan. You're right, this needed to be addressed. LOL. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Now I know we have heard the rumors about Kyoya and Tamaki being gay, and that there is a rumor about Mori having a harem, but did you hear the one about Haruhi Fujioka? It is said that it isn't the others that are gay, but it is him! And I hear that he is the uke of any relationship. I have to admit that he does have very soft feminine features, but I hadn't connected the dots yet until I heard a group of girls gossiping. Apparently, he is the one that converted Kyoya and Tamaki. I heard that one night Kyoya was leaving his apartment at about two in the morning and his tie was askew. Kyoya Ootori's tie is never askew. It is also said that men were throwing themselves at him at his old school. I don't care though, I still love him. What about you? MOE! Of course, I guess it could also be that the girls were talking about how happy he is since gay also means happy, but I'll go with the first one.


	23. Yoshio Ootori is an Alien

**A/N: Have you ever wondered about Yoshio Ootori? I have and this is what I came up with. I don't think Kyoya will kill me for this, but maybe he will. **

_Rumor involving: Yoshio Ootori – patriarch of the Ootori family and head of the Ootori businesses. _

I know that crazy rumors fly around, but I have to admit that this is one of the crazier ones. Did you hear that the head of the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori, is actually not from this world? I heard he is an alien that crash landed here and was able to control people and bend them to his will so that his business was one of the top in Japan. He married a human and had children in order to keep up the farce. It is one of the reasons he doesn't always follow social etiquette (like hitting his son in public). His home world was very militaristic and that is why he has his own private army (some of whom came with him on the ship) and why he runs his family the way he does. Ever notice he doesn't show emotion except when someone fails? That's because failure is not an option on his planet. It's also why the Ootori family is able to hide their eyes behind their glasses to the point no one can see their orbs. I heard that in the dark, they glow. Gasp! It is said, he is grooming his sons to take over the world!


	24. Haruhi's Sweet Tooth

**A/N: This one was written by Hetaliafan98 in the reviews. I just copied and pasted it for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Dear Reader-Chan  
>A little bunny has told me that Haru-Chan doesn't like sweets. Well, that said bunny has also given me a possible reason why. We think Haru-Chan did like sweets at one point in time, but he ate so much that he developed a literal sweet tooth. So in order to stop his regular cavities, his parents had it pulled out. Therefore eliminating his cravings for sweets. Poor Haru-Chan, I couldn't imagine my life without sweets. What do you think Reader-Chan?<p>

~Anonymous


	25. Ootori Glasses More than Just Mere Specs

**A/N: Book girl fan, this is a rumor I thought of after I read your review on the Ootori rumor. **

_Rumor involving: Yoshio Ootori – patriarch of the Ootori family and head of the Ootori businesses. Also involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Yuuichi Ootori – first son of the Ootori family, doctor, Kyoya's older brother._

Ok, we have all heard the rumor that Yoshio Ootori actually came from another planet, and that their glasses hide their eyes for a reason, but I just heard that the glasses don't hide their eyes, it is something more! Now Akito didn't inherit his father's eyes, but Kyoya and Yuuichi did, and apparently their spectacles are actually a part of their eyes! They can remove the glasses but the lenses that allow them to see in the sunlight will come off and after that they must be in total darkness. Which is why they must only take them off at night. I don't know if I believe it, but somebody said that Tamaki freaked out and screamed bloody murder and then fainted the first time he saw Kyoya without his glasses. Could the glasses really be part of his eyes?


	26. Mori a Robot

**A/N: This rumor was written by a guest reviewer. I just copied and pasted it for you to read. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

I heard this crazy rumour that Mori is a robot designed to ''babysit" the Haninozuka heir. Now if think about this kinda explains why Mori is so expressionless and silent.


	27. Hunny - Host Assassin

**A/N: This one was written by hetaliafan98. Again, I just copied and pasted for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: __Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Ok I know how crazy this sounds, but I think Honey is planning on taking out the hosts. And I think I might know why. You see I heard from my friend, who heard from her boyfriend, who heard from his sister, who heard from her friend that one day the twins accidently spilt tea on Usa-Chan. Apparently, Tamaki tried to help them out by letting Honey use his bear, but he didn't like it. Finally Mori came in and saved the day, so they say. I can't be 100 percent sure that this rumors true, but I do know one thing. I saw Honey go to the black magic club, Kendo club, and even Karate club all without Mori. How weird is that?


	28. Kirimi Not Kirimi

**A/N: First, I want to say thank you for making this story so successful and for participating in it. If you would like me to write a rumor about someone, a pairing, or about something, please let me know in a review or pm. Second, I want to say, please don't get offended by anything that is written by either me or by the rumors written by others that I publish. This is all in fun and not serious. Rumors are just rumors and are not serious. I say that because I received a pm about a rumor that I wrote and someone was offended that I wrote one of the hosts in such a way. Sorry, but this story is not like my others and is in no way meant to be serious. If I offend, I apologize, but do not take anything in this story as serious. Thank you!**

_Rumor involving: Kirimi Nekozawa – younger sister to the current president of the Black Magic Club. Also involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club._

I don't know about you, but I was kind of curious about the Nekozawa siblings. I mean they are polar opposites and so far apart in age. Well, I found out a couple of things. It turns out that they aren't really siblings… well they are, but they aren't. Apparently, they were doing a ceremony when Kirimi was just a baby and something went wrong and when they were done, another spirit had inhabited her body. GASP! So it is her, but it isn't. She is so afraid of the dark because the spirit in her now was afraid of the dark. So sad! Nekozawa-senpai has been trying to find a way to bring her original spirit back to her, but so far hasn't had much luck! (By the way, I hear that is why he created the Black Magic Club… to try to gather other magic users together to create a solution to bring his sister back to him). Is it true? Is Kirimi not really Kirimi? I had no idea!


	29. Zuka Club from Venus

**A/N: I don't know where this one came from, but here you go…**

_Rumor involving: Lobelia Girls' Academy – all girls school that is home to the Zuka Club, who recognizes Haruhi as a girl at one glance, and who tries to convince Haruhi to leave Ouran and attend their academy._

We have all heard the term men are from Mars and women are from Venus, but does anyone know where it came from? I have just found out! Lobelia! That's right! You read that right! No, I am not going crazy! According to the rumor, Lobelia was started by a group of women from Venus! They settled on Earth and were competing against a group of aliens from Mars (who were going to Ouran), and decided to start their own school. Their magnetic personality drew hundreds and thousands of girls to their sides and the Zuka Club are all direct descendants of the original group from Venus! Their powers draw people in and make their fans fight each other in order to do the simplest tasks for them. Truly they are from out of this world. It is said that the Ootori were of the group that were fighting against them when they first landed. So… I guess we now know where Yoshio comes from.


	30. Akito's Grudge

**A/N: Here is one for oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Akito Ootori – second son of Yoshio Ootori and older brother of Kyoya, medical school student and business major. _

Akito Ootori is the most vocal when it comes to Kyoya's place in the family and in regards to his younger brother's future in the family business. Now many people think it is because Akito supports Yuuichi and believes his brother should to; while others believe it is because he feels threatened by Kyoya. Well rumor has it that it is neither! Maybe a little of the latter though. According to the rumor, Akito is actually trying to take the power out from under Yuuichi and is worried that Kyoya will get in the way. Another rumor says that it is because he still holds a grudge against Kyoya for breaking his blue power ranger when they were little kids. When Akito tried to take it to his parents, he was told that he was too old to play with toys any longer. So, he has held a grudge ever since. I heard that Kyoya tried to buy him a new power ranger recently, but alas it was the wrong color. I can't believe Kyoya would make such a big mistake.


	31. Tamaki Panics Over Kyoya's Eyes

**A/N: Book girl fan, after reading your review of another reason why Tamaki might freak out, I came up with this. I hope you like. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. _

Previous rumors said that Tamaki freaked out when Kyoya took off his glasses because Kyoya has alien eyes, but I heard that wasn't the reason the princely type completely lost it. Rumor has it that he panicked and freaked out because at the time Kyoya was suffering from pink eye and his eyes were completely covered with crust, not to mention they were completely blood red from the infection. Tamaki had never seen anything like it and had no idea because the glare of Kyoya's glasses kept it all hidden. The blond was afraid of catching something and it caused a panic attack which caused him to faint. However, another group of girls told me that wasn't the reason at all. They say Tamaki freaked out because just as Kyoya removed his glasses, Tamaki looked up and saw a scary looking ghost standing behind Kyoya and the ghost hand a hand on his best friend. Yah, that would be enough to freak anyone out. Apparently the ghost looked as if it was about to eat the Shadow King! Since I saw Kyoya earlier today, it doesn't look like he was eaten… unless he's possessed. Hmmm. A final rumor is that it wasn't a ghost or pink eye or alien eyes, but that he freaked out because Kyoya has heat vision like Superman and the glasses keep it contained. Tamaki knows this little secret about his best friend and therefore, when the vice president removed his glasses, the blond was afraid of getting his face burned off. He didn't want to lose his looks. I'm not sure which one is true though. Do you? I'm afraid to ask Kyoya myself, so for now it will remain a rumor and mystery.


	32. Hikaru is a Good Big Brother

**A/N: This rumor was written by hetaliafan98. I just copied and pasted it from the reviews. If you have a rumor you would like to see written about a person, pairing, group, or a certain rumor itself, send me a PM or put in review. Some are writing their own, but you don't have to. Just give me your request, and I will write it up. All requests will be done. Nothing is off the table. Anything goes. **

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Dear Reader-Chan  
>Have you ever wondered why Hika-Chan is so protective over his brother Kao-Chan? Well the Little bunny that informed me about Haru-Chan's sweet tooth also informed me about a previous rumor involving the twins. You know, the one about them being robots. Well I heard that their house maids, have never seen, or heard them take a shower. Then one day, I heard a guest almost spilt her tea on Kao-Chan, and Hika-Chan took it for him. Maybe it's just Hika-Chan being a good brother, or maybe he's trying to keep a secret. What do you think Reader-Chan?<br>Anon


	33. Black Magic Woman

**A/N: This rumor was written by Karkatsbabe. I copied and pasted from the reviews and then tweaked it a bit. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: __Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club. Also involving: Reiko Kanazuki – member of the Black Magic Club, specializes in curses, has a crush on Hunny, and member of class 1-D. _

OMG! I heard that some girl from the Black Magic Club is trying to kill our very own Hunny! Ok, that might have been a bit dramatic, but if she isn't trying to kill him, she is at least trying to curse him. Why you ask? She thinks he stole her soul! I may not be Hunny's BFF, but I don't believe that Mitsukuni Haninozuka would steal anything from any girl! Now supposedly Mori was going to stop her, and I even saw him walking towards her classroom (why else would he be in the first years' wing?), loosening his tie even further than normal, but before he could get within five yards of the door, the other hosts stopped him. I heard he was so mad at Reiko that he punched a hole through a wall! Well, it was either done by his fist or when the twins tripped Tamaki and he went flying and hit the wall head first. I heard that Kyoya added the cost to Haruhi's debt. Wait! I'm getting off track! The fact is… or the rumor is that Reiko Kanazuki has it out for Hunny because he stole her soul… or was it her heart?


	34. Kuze's Orange Obsession

**A/N: Here is a request from Book girl fan. If you have a request, please pm me or submit your request through review. Anything goes with this story, so whatever you have imagined, it can be done. Such as below… (For those that have not read the manga, this character is only found there – just like Mori's brother Satoshi.)**

_Rumor involving: Takeshi Kuze – captain of the American Football Club, has a grudge against Kyoya Ootori, and is the heir to the largest produce importation business in Japan. _

Has anyone noticed how Takeshi Kuze is strangely obsessed with oranges? Well I heard that he has been like that since kindergarten when he tried to impress everyone around him with his knowledge and Kyoya took over. I hear that is also when he started to hate our beloved Shadow King. Per some people I talked to, that is when he became overly obsessive of the juicy fruit. Now I know that oranges are good for you, but you have to admit that he goes a little overboard. I mean the guy eats the peel and everything. I'm surprised he doesn't have an orange tree growing in his stomach from all the seeds. And rumor has it that not only will he swallow an orange whole including the seeds, but he will also save them and roast them like pumpkin seeds. According to some of his friends, family, enemies, etc., he eats them all to remind himself that he is the next heir and because his family owns a produce business. However, some say that he eats them to remind himself about that awful day in kindergarten when Kyoya Ootori became his enemy. The oranges fuel the flames of animosity revenge. I know it sounds dramatic, but that is what I heard. Honest. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't turned orange yet.


	35. Satoshi Alien Blob or Real Boy?

**A/N: And staying on the theme of characters only found in the manga… I thought of this when I was writing Kuze's.**

_Rumor involving: Satoshi Morinozuka – little brother of Mori-senpai, captain of the middle school kendo team, and Chika's protector/friend/abuser/trainer (you get the picture)._

Gasp! I can't believe it. I mean I really can't believe it! Well, I will tell you what I heard from my mother's friend's sister's daughter's friend… Satoshi Morinozuka is an alien! About the time the Haninozuka family found out that they were going to have another baby, the Morinozuka realized they needed to have a baby to help the new child, but for some reason the matriarch of the Morinozuka family was unable to conceive. One night they heard noises coming from their front door and when they opened up, there was a baby carrier with a blob in it. Mori showed up and looked in and all of the sudden, the baby morphed into a younger version of our favorite wild host. I guess that explains why they look exactly alike… just an older and younger version. Yikes! They say that is the reason he is the loudest member of the family and not as subdued as everyone else. Could it be true? Is he an alien? Hmmm. It makes you wonder if he is related to the Ootori family or if he belongs to another race. I mean he doesn't wear glasses to cover his eyes, and he isn't a dictator.


End file.
